Silent Nightmare
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When James thinks that being in Silent Hill is bad enough, he stumbles across a rather large man with pyramid shaped helmet. What could possibly happen? PhxJames Lemon
1. Poor, unfortunate James

James screamed in pain as acid was shot towards him, spewing from the torso of another deformed creature that had most likely been human once. The right side of his coat was now covered in burns and holes and that only lasted until the acid sunk deeper into his shirt and seeped into his smooth flesh, causing him to cry out in an agonized scream.

Ever since James had come to Silent Hill, it had been a living hell. Quite Literally. It was as if the entire population of the town had been mutated into sick, grotesque monsters, and the only normal humans still around had some kind of mental corruption. Go Figure.

Running down a hallway of the abandoned apartment complex, James had been searching quite desperately for some kind of clue that would help lead him further to where Mary was, but had been searching for hours with no avail. This was starting to seem endless, and he'd only been in the apartments for several hours. This was starting feel like an endless maze.

Dripping with Sweat, James entered the nearest door and listened hard for any signs of static emitting from the broken radio. One he found none, he walked into the small apartment and collapsed on a dusty couch placed against the gore-smeared wallpaper of a gore-smeared wall. He wanted to rest, he _needed_ to rest. His aching muscles were crying out to be rested and his wounds were begging to be wrapped.

Leaning his head back, he let his eyes flutter closed and let out a long breath he had no idea he'd been holding. He needed to find Mary, find her fast, then get the hell out of Silent Hill. The name itself sent a chill down his spine, especially after seeing some guy with a huge pyramid shaped box on his head. It was probably another mentally disturbed person that had innocently wondered into the hellish place that used to be called a paradise.

''Paradise,Huh?'', He smirked to himself, remembering how he and Mary had come once, and how they had loved every second of the 'wonderful' trip...how Mary had wanted to come back... And how she did.

Sighing, James looked down at the burn holes in his favorite jacket and clenched his teeth when he finally felt the damage that the burns had done to his once-flawless skin. Swallowing hard, he knew he had no medical supplies whatsoever to help with the pain or to ease the bleeding.

''Great...''

The young, blonde man stood, deciding to get moving again, he needed to find Mary. He need to make sure she was okay. He needed her.

Searching the room for any possible ammo or health drinks, James put what little he found in his coat pocket and made sure his handgun was loaded before turning up the volume of his radio and slowly stepping into the hall. Looking both ways and gently closing the door behind him, James made his way towards the room with the clock, which was probably the only accomplishment he'd made so far...

Fitting his body through the slim opening that had once been hidden by the large,elegant clock, James groaned as a small nail sticking out grazed across his cheek, causing a small stream of blood to glide ever-so-gently down his face. Great, yet another pain in the ass that could cause some kind of weird infection that would kill him. At this rate, the monsters were the least of his worries! And those health drinks didn't much, either. They just numbed the cuts and bruises and such, only to make it hurt worse even later, and only to cause another to be downed. For a man not used to taking damage, the number of the drinks he had were running dangerously low...

Frowning, James didn't want to wipe the blood on his jacket, so he just decided to leave it. When it came to his jacket, James was probably the most feminine person out there. Mary had even been taken aback at a sudden outburst she got from the blonde man after washing it without permission. Chuckling to himself, James smiled at the memory, only to frown and clench his teeth as he thought about why he was in Silent Hill in the first place.

Making his way down another of the deserted hallways, James dug around in his pocket for the small key he'd gone through so much trouble to get, and upon looking at the cracked texture of the key, his face slammed into something extremely hard and he looked up and saw a wall. Figures he'd be the one to walk into a wall when there was no one around. He looked to his right to see a door with similar texture as the key...Go figure.

Sliding the rusty key gently into the keyhole, trying hard to make sure it didn't break, James opened the rusty door, and like an idiot, he walked right on in and shut it behind himself without looking first.

As the static on his radio went haywire, James looked up.

'_oh shit...'_

In the opposite corner of the room, that pyramid thing had one of the 'acid spitters' pressed into his crotch, as if forcing some kind of sick blowjob. James turned on his heels and jerked on the door, only to find that all the rust had jammed it shut, not good.

When he turned around to see what Pyramid Head was doing, he screamed as he looked up to see him standing over his smaller form. A hand shot out and grabbed James by his neck and the next part happened too fast for his brain to even register.

Slamming the blonde man roughly against the wall, Pyramid Head grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down hard enough to snap the button and cause them to fall to James' knees. His eyes widening with horror, James' knew what it planned to do.

''L-Let GO!'' The smaller man cried, pushing against the wall to knock the monster off balance. Anything to get out of the current position he was in, but it only excited the giant man even more to watch his prey struggle.

Crying out, James' was lifted from the ground and held in place by the strong arms of the monster as it slammed the blunt head of it's cock right into James, without any warning or preparation.

Screaming in pain as hot tears fell down his cheeks, James tried his hardest to free himself from the monster's grip, but he had no chance against the larger man, especially in the current situation. Everytime he struggled, it only made it hurt all the more and the way it had him shoved against the wall wasn't helping either.

''N-No! Please!'' The pain was too much, it felt like he was being torn in half. He would rather one of those monsters have got him than to go through this kind of torture. He could feel the over-sized dick pump in and out of him over and over, he was almost glad that the blood was serving as lube, but that only meant it would hurt even more later.

Grabbing James by the neck, something long and gray slid out from under the pyramid shaped helmet and slid under the blonde man's shirt before slipping back out and trailing around his face. James shuddered at the feeling of the slimy tentacle grazing his nipples and how it went over his cheeks moments later, only to be shoved into his mouth soon after.

With the giant cock pumping in and out of him, and the long,gray tounge exploring his mouth, James had given up fighting and tried to find any pleasure in it that he could, but he found none. Looking over to the crumpled remains of the former 'acid spitter' James felt more fear build up inside than there had been before.

Was it just going to fuck and then kill him? Was he just going to be another body on the ground?

James cried out, tears mixing with the blood on his face. Pyramid Head's rythym had changed, he was speeding up and thrusting harder than before, causing James to scream in agony, and the tentacle in his mouth pulled out, only to wrap around his throat and squeeze. Not hard enough to choke and not gentle enough to breathe.

The monster grabbed James' hips and impaled the blonde's once-virgin hole with so much strength that James almost lost conciousness. With a shudder, Pyramid Head Shot his seed into the tight hole that was James and rode out his orgasm, letting out a small screech-like moan, and squeezing the blonde man's hips so hard he almost ripped off the skin.

Jerking out violently, and dropping James to the harsh, unforgiving ground, Pyramid Head picked up his Great Knife and looked down at the broken man before him.

Wrapping his arms around himself and crying loudly, James shakily looked up at his rapist, eyes widening at the animalistic grin he saw under the helmet. Looking around quickly, he saw his discarded handgun in arm's reach away.

Pulling the Great Knife over his shoulder, getting ready to end the broken body under himself, Pyramid head Gripped his prized sword tightly before lifting its weight and preparing to end the blonde's life.

Grabbing the handgun and aiming quickly under the helmet, James unloaded the clip into the monter's head, tears rolling down his face and blood trickling down his legs. Pyramid Head roared in pain and swung the great knife around, just barely missing James and grabbed his helmet in aggravation as he quickly turned, dragging his sword with him, and trailed down the apartment stairway, completely descended in water.

Watching as he slowly trailed down the stairs, James whimpered in pain as his body ached and he gripped his bruised sides, digging around in his jacket for a health drink, wishing for some way to ease the pain.


	2. Good luck turned bad

Limping horribly, James had made his way out of the apartment, but wasn't making much progress. He had decided to get dressed and after about 6 health drinks and an ampuole, he did. But it didn't do much, it got rid of most of the pain, but he still needed to use the walls of abandoned buildings for support. This was almost as painful as the rape itself.

Moaning in pain, James' knees buckled and he sank to the ground, he had to fight to keep the tears back, but eventually just gave in and cried. The pain was to much. He had gone through some painful things during his adventure in Silent Hill, and would have gladly taken any of them over the current feeling that was coarsing through his body. Every step he took only meant more pain, but if it meant finding Mary, then so be it. He'd go to hell and back for her, and that's exactly what he was doing.

"Hey mister, you dyin' or somethin'?" James looked up to see a little blonde girl sitting upon the stone wall he had been using for support. She seemed to be singing to herself.

"H-Hey! Your the little girl that stepped on my hand!"

"I dunno, maybe i did" She snickered.

Slowly getting back on his feet, James bit his lip, trying not to cry in front of a little girl, " Well, what's a little girl like you doing here, anyway?" His voice cracked almost the entire sentence, and he had just barely managed to stop his tears. But the little girl didn't seem to care about either, but as soon as she brough up Mary, James' head snapped up.

"How do you know Mary's name?" He half screamed at the girl, obviously scaring her.

"Y-you didn't love her anyways!" She screamed as she jumped off the oposite side of the wall, running away.

James spat a vulgar word under his breath before sliding down the wall and trying to focus on something other than his throbbing ass. So much had happened since he got that letter from Mary, it was as if she was trying to do this to him on purpose. James grimaced and shook the thought from his head, Mary loved him, and he loved Mary. Why would she do anything like that?

_'She wouldn't'_ James thought in his head, obviously thinking about it.

Sighing heavily and sliding up the wall, James' face scrunched up as pain coursed through again. Digging in his jacket pocket, he found his last health drink, and sighed before throwing his head back and downing it in almost one complete gulp. He needed to find somewhere to lie down and rest, his aching body wouldnt let him go on much further, and it would be a few minutes before the drink helped the pain in any way.

Pulling out his map, he glanced over the entire thing, hoping that somewhere, there would be a convienance store, laundry mat, anything that was an empty building suitble to sleep in. He saw that there were a few small buildings not far from where he was, so he decided that's where he was headed. He made sure his gun was fully loaded before setting off again, and turned his radio all the way up, picking up a light static, but he ignored it.

James had made his way a couple blocks to the small building, using his gun to shoot off the lock, not bothering to try and force it off, he just wanted to rest...

Leaning on the door for support, he slowly inched it open, listening close to his radio for any signs of static, there was a faint sound of it, but not strong enought to signal that there was any monsters nearby. Wrapping an arm around himself, he closed the door behind himself and used a neraby chair to shove under the glass door, trying to keep it jammed shut.

Glancing around the building, James saw that there was a large main room and several doors in a short hallway to the left. Glancing around the room one last time, he limped towards the first room in the hallway, he didn't bother to check if there were any monsters because his radio wasn't emitting any static, so he just pushed the door open. Some would think after the mistake of doing that last time would have affected him to check first, but James just wasn't concerned at the moment.

Looking around, his face broke into the biggest grin he'd made since he came to silent Hill. He must have been in a small clinic, because there were cabinets full of first aid kits and other various supplies. Rummaging through the cabinets, James pressed his chest into one of the countertops to reach higher, not noticing he turned off his radio. Smirking in satisfaction, he began to tend to his wounds and take a couple of pain pills he had found. Must be his lucky day.

Satisified, James checked the wntire room one last time before heading to the next.

_**THUMP**_

Stopping dead in his tracks, James' heart felt like it was about to shoot straight out his chest. Listening closely, he sighed when there were no other sounds, and just figured he left something close to the edge of the cabinet. Shrugging it off, James took caution when entering the next room, and when he saw it was clear, he stepped inside. Sadly, this room didn't have as much as the last. But there was a few health drinks and under the medical bed, there was a very nice .35 magnum. Grinning, James checked to see if it was loaded, it was. He tucked it away and headed for the last room.

James rolled his head around his shoulders, feeling much better than he had before, and advanced upon the last room. Without thinking, he flung the door open and as he looked up, he thought he was going to puke. The large, sword weilding, Pyramid Head was staring down at him, and judging by the sound he was making; he was not happy.

* * *

Oh~ Look out James, your in trouble!

anyone have thoughts on what's gonna happen?


	3. An unfortuante encounter and a new Pet

Screaming in both fear and shock, James was lifted from the ground by his shirt and flung effortlessly across the room, skidding to a halt. Still trying to register everything that was happening, James looked up to see that Pyramid Head was standing over him. Reaching down, Pyramid Head Grabbed James by his neck and lifted him from the ground, slamming him down on the medical table to their right.

"N-NO!" James kicked viciously at his attacker, determined not to let the incident that had hapened only hours before to re-occur. He managed to knock Pyramid head backwards, and instantly shot from the table, only to have a long, grey tentacle wrap around his leg and send him flying to the floor. Trembling now, James began to swing his leg around to try and shake off the tentacle protruding from under the dangerous helmet, but to no avail.

The slick apendage jerked the blonde man back towards Pyramid Head, the blonde still kicking and screaming; trying his hardest to smash whatever it was with his foot. The tentacle shot back under the helmet and James was immediatly lifted by his shirt, brought up to come face to face with the helmet that his attacker wore. James was trembling, and tears had begun to shed from his widened eyes as he squirmed around in his attacker's harsh grip, hoping that maybe he could land another kick to at least escape from the room.

Pyramid head Slammed James once again onto the medical table, this time taking The Great Knife and imapling the blonde man's arm completely through the table. James let out a sharp gasp before screaming as loud as his vocal coards would allow, the new wound producing a pain worse than what he had experienced from the last encounter e had with his attacker.

Violent sobs escaped the small, blonde man; wishing that this was all just some strange, demented dream. Grabbing the waist of James' pants, Pyramid Head jerked them them off in one swift pull, taking his shoes with them. James was hypervenalating now, the blood gushing from his arm frieghtened him more than what the giant man was about to do to him, his brain only able to register the fear.

"P-please.." he sobbed, " Ple..nngh..please..d-don't.." Hi voice cracking more than it ever had before, and his whole body was shaking violently, the blood from his arm had formed a small puddle under him, and half his jacket was working it's hardest to soak up the sticky mess, but failing meserably.

The Giant man, ignoring the bleeding man's sobs, slid out his long, grey tounge and lapped at the blood, soon after digging itself into the wound next to the blade, causing so much more pain for the blonde. His sobs got louder with a mix of pained screams and before he knew it, Pyramid Head had pushed James' legs forward and shoved in the blunt head of his huge erection, earning pained screams from the smaller man.

"N-NO!" James cried, tears now pouring from his abused form, and the intense thrusting adding all the more pain to his almost-severed arm. Wishing for some kind of comfort, for some kind of help, the wounded man just gave up. He didn't have the energy left to fight anymore, he just wanted it to end. But the giant man over him didn't think so.

Pyramid Head shoved James' legs all the way up to his abused shoulders and began to thrust harder now that he had deeper access. His overly large body also meant an overly large cock, one that was too long for James to take, but that wasn't a factor to the rapist killer.

James screamed in pain with every thrust, his throat almost bleeding from the abuse he was putting it through. His vocal cords were beginning to refuse to make much sound anymore, and it only hurt all the more every time he tried to scream.

"Please...n..no..more..." He was beggining to lose conciousness, but when Pyramid Head saw less responses from his prey, his gave one extreme thrust and shoved James' legs farther up, almost to where they were behind his head, snapping the blonde wide awake again and earning a pained, agonizing scream. James couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. This was all just too much for a single man to take.

* * *

It had gone on for hours, maybe even longer, before the giant man finished with his blonde victim. It had been 6, maybe 7 times James had been filled with the sickening seed of the grotesque monster that claimed him. He had fallen unconcious so many times, only to be violently awakened minutes after. He would be in one position one moment before it went black, only to be awakened to find himself in yet another painful grip of the monster.

As Pyramid Head Finished, James knew he should have tried to escape somehow, but his enitre body had gone numb from the pain. He couldn't feel anything, he could barely even register anything that was happening, and his vision was blurred so bad that it looked as if Pyramid Head was a lampost.

Pyramid Head Tilted his head to the side, watching his victim, as if wondering why he wasn't moving. And after a few moments of watching, he reached up to his helmet, lifting it up slowly.

James paid no attention to the rustling noises coming from in front him, he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Within seconds, the blonde had drifted off into a deep slumber that even death couldn't wake him from.

Silently crawling onto the medical table, Pyramid Head was on all fours over the blonde man, staring down at him, his black hair brushing his face as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the unconcious man's dry lips. Looking over the blonde's body, the monster's glowing red eyes took in every detail and every cut and scrap and bruise he had inflicted.

Bringing his head down to James' hip, Pramid Head placed his lips against the bruised flesh and slid his grey tounge across the spot where he would soon mark his new pet.

Sliding his sharp teeth down the tender flesh, he bit deeply, causing blood to pour and licked over the new wound, causing it to heal immidiately. Where a scar should have been, there was a small red mark that looked almost like a triangle, a pyrmaid.

Replacing his pyramid where it once sat, Pyramid Head gazed at the blonde's broken body once more before removing his Great Knife from the wound in the blonde's arm he had sealed and opened over and over during his fun with the defeated body that lay there.

Turning swiftly, he began dragging his sword out the back door of the clinic, or rather, the large hole in the wall he had made when he saw the blonde enter, and decided to give a little ''Payback" for all those bullets...

* * *

Aw. poor James! Don't worry, this isn't the ending.

Any thoughts?


	4. Is it her?

James' eyes slowly opened and he shifted his head from side, as to see how much pain he was in. When he found none, he gently lifted himself up, finding himself naked, but suprisingly comfortable. His body had only minor aches and bruises, and his arm was completely healed, to his suprise. Looking over his body, James noticed a small red mark on his hip and ran his fingers over it. It was a triangle shape and it felt warmer than the rest of his skin, it concerned James, but not to the point that he would spend all day stressing over it.

Gently raising from the medical table, James was confused as to why his body didn't hurt. He had been expecting agonizing pain like he had felt the day before and to not be able to move, but luckily, he didn't feel any different than normal other than to small feeling on his hip. It felt as if that mark was vibrating slightly and was heating up by the second.

Finding his pants, James slipped them on and fastened his belt that survived the harrasment of being pulled off so forcibly so many times. Looking at the wound on his arm once more, James felt a sickening feeling in his stomache. _How long was I asleep...? _The blonde man pondered as he stared at the smooth scar that was spread down his arm, no pain coming from it at all. He felt as if he had just fallen down a couple of times and not been raped repeatedly by a large man with a pyramid on his head!

Making sure he had everything with him, James swallowed hard and exited through the large hole in the wall, wondering why nothing had jumped him in his sleep and just killed him right then and there. Shrugging it off and being thankful that he was alive, James stepped into the cold fog and pulled his tattered jacket closer around himself to try and block the harsh cold, but failing miserably and the countless holes welcomed the wet air to slap his skin.

Loading his gun, James turned up his radio to full volume and gasped as it began to shake violently and scream with static. Looking around in every direction, James' heart beat began to beat rapidly, he could practically hear it about to burst out his chest. He heard no footsteps or deformed shrieks of pain or blood splatters or anything for that matter. Nothing other than his now-obnoxious radio. There must have been something hidden, because there was nothing to his knowledge about to attack or even in hiding for than matter.

Setting off again, fully on guard, James pulled out his map and determined his next destination. _Maybe this time you won't run into the first clinic a rapist monster is hiding in..._ He scowled, all to aware of the sticky white substance dried around his lower body and shirt. Sighing, James began to glare at his radio, the obnoxious static hadn't lowered or stopped at all since he had turned it on. Maybe it had finally broken? Debating whether or not to turn the damn thing off, James' began to weigh the options in head head. Maybe keeping it on would keep him on guard? But if it really was broken, he would stop taking it seriously and let him guard down eventually. Liking the second option, he pressed the 'off' switch and sighed.

Glancing over his map again, James saw Rosewater Park and quickly circled it. That was Mary's favorite place to lounge, maybe she was there...Staring at the directions from where he was, James memorized the corners he should take and quickly set off, determined to find his wife.

Stepping onto the brick path, James breathed in the heavy fog and began seraching the maze of a park*. Turning a quick corner, James checked his surroundings and grinned as he saw a box of ammo just sitting on a park bench, pocketing it, he set out again. James wondered why there was always so many health drinks and the occasional box of ammunition, were they just left behind by some poor guy or gal who'd been trapped in this hell as well? It didn't matter. They were his now.

Turning another sharp corner, James cried out as something stung his shoulder and a sticky liquid flowed down his arm. Losing his balance, James fell on his hands and knees and grabbed his injured shoulder, gripping it roughly to try and use pressure to ease the pain. Quickly looking up, he saw a mannequin about to attack a second time and James screamed, squeezing his eyes shut, as one of the legs came crashing down.

After about a minute, James opened his eyes to see a red sneaker about an inch from his face, completely still, almost like it was frozen. James felt a small warmth in his hip area and suddenly the mannequin let out a sqeal and fled, leaving the blonde man confused and wounded. James watched as it ran, it seemed scared..terrified even.

Standing up slowly, James took his hand from his shoulder and looked at it, feeling sick knowing his hand was completely covered in blood. Looking around his surrounding, James sighed in defeat when he only saw more and more shrubs surrounding him. Deciding to continue on, He gripped he shoulder again before deciding to save his remaining health drinks and anything he could use in the near future.

After maybe fifteen minutes of getting around the shurbs and maze of a park, James stumbles across the edge of the park, even more foggy than the rest due the exposure of the lake. Staring down the edge of the pier-like ledge, James' eyes widened as the small frame of a woman stood, staring out at the water.

"MARY!" Almost immediatly sprinting towards her, James felt a wave of releif wash over him as he saw the figure look towards him, responding to the name. "M-Mary! Oh god, Mary!" Halfway tripping with his shoulder still in hand, James' eyes widened as he came upon the woman.

"Mar-"

"Maria."

"What..? B-But..You look just like her...you could be her twin..! Your Mary!" James knew it wasn't her. This woman was, to put it bluntly, a major slut. Mary had been a frail woman who almost never exposed that much skin, and her hair had most deffenately not been tinted pink.

"Who's Mary? You're girlfriend run out on you?" James was _**not**_ amused.

"No. She's my late wife...I got a letter from her and have been looking for her for the past few days... she said she was here."

"Wait..didn't you just say she was dead?"

"Uh..yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but..-"

"I'll help you look. You mistook me for her,right? So i'll be looking for someone who looks like me...seems simple enough."

"You could be twins, aside for your hair and clothes.."

"Well, im not your Mary!" She snapped, " And if you mistake me for her again, you'll regret it." She smirked cheerfully.

For some reason, James wanted her by his side. Even though his fingers twitched to just wrap around her throat, It probably had to do with the fact that she looked almost exactly like Mary. If not for that, She'd probably have a bullet between her eyes already.

"Um...okay."

"Well then, any ideas on where she is? Silent Hill is a pretty small town, but right now..I'd say it's hard to get around without being jumped and murdered."

James pulled out his map and scribbled out RoseWater Park before looking over the streets and buildings again, " Lakeside Hotel...It was our special place.." He trailed off, lost in his memories.

"Oh, i bet it was." She snickered.

Pissed off, James circled The adress, stuffing the map back in his pocket before just walking off.

"W-Wait! It was only a joke! I didn't mean it, and what's your problem anyway? You were just going to leave me here? In this dangerous place?"

James shrugged before nodding, motioning her to follow.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely late update!

I've been on a family trip and havent had much time to update, and then now that i do, i give you this crap. To make it up, next chapter will be an extra dose of lemony goodness.


	5. Rooftop Fun

James groaned in frustration, Maria would NOT shut up. And he was getting seriously pissed off. Every so often she would complain that her feet hurt or that she wanted to stop and rest, sometimes even to lie down and sleep.

"Listen, my feet hurt. And i am not going another step until we rest for a minute." James ignored her completely and kept walking, everytime she threatened to stop, James just kept walking, ignoring her, knowing she would follow. And she did.

The two were looking for a hospital, and while they were there to hopefully find something that could help them along the way. Sighing as he made his way up the steps, James looked back at Maria, regretting ever letting her come along.

Pushing open the rusted door, James swallowed hard when he saw that it was pitch black inside, but at least he had his trusty flashlight. Switching it on, he thought back to his radio and decided to turn that back on, too, but regretted it as static pounded at his eardrums. Turning it back off and sighing, James began to search the front office.

* * *

"Ngghhh.." James looked back at Maria to see her hunched over and on the verge of fainting.

"Hey, are you...okay?"

She whimpered and leaned against the nearest door for support, closing her eyes and panting. James wrapped an arm around her waist before pushing the door open, making sure to check for any monsters before leading her into the hospital room and lying her down.

"Listen, you rest in here, ok? I'll be back to check on you."

She nodded before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep. James felt like a major weight had been lifted from his shoulders, watching after her on top of watching after himself was a difficult task. And making sure that he himself wasn't getting hurt was difficult enough as it is with that _**thing**_ always showing up.

Rolling his head around his shoulders and letting out a shaky breath, James checked both ways before heading to his left to check the rest of the hospital rooms. He was beginning to think that this place was an asylum posing as a hospital, with everything he'd found so far, it wouldn't suprise him if it was. Almost all the doors and all of the windows were boarded up, so that was a major giveaway.

James entered the next room, ready to beat the brains out of any nurses, and he did. After he had entered the hospital, he thought that the nurses were human beings, having human bodies and all, but when they began shooting and beating him with guns and pipes, it kind of gave them away. Not to mention their heads wrapped in bandages. Once or twice he had considered using one to vent with, to fuck senseless. But then again, theres no telling if they has some kind of teeth growing up _**there**_. James remembered seeing a movie about a girl with a toothed vagina and ever since has thouhght twice about having sex , even with Mary. He decided to stay away from horror movies about women after that.

After collecting everything in the room, James set out for the next room. Stepping back into the hallway, James stretched, popping his sore muscles and letting out a long yawn. Being in Silent Hill really screws you both physically and mentally. James smirked at that, suprised he could still smile after that actually was the cause for him. Shaking his head, he decided he should probably check the rest of the hospital.

As he was starting towards the rest of the rooms, he noticed an elevator and a door to his right. Advancing upon the door, he opened it to find a stairwell. Stepping in and glancing down the stairs, he decided that maybe going up would be better...

James began climbing the stairs, and upon coming to the next floor, he grunted as the door handle refused to move, so he advanced to the next floor, only to find the same thing. So apparantly he was headed towards the roof. Gripping his pipe, James gripped the door handle of the roof before throwing it open, trying to suprise anything that might be waiting for him. Luckily there was none.

Relaxing a bit, James began to search the rooftop, finding nothing but a journal. And after reading through it, James grimaced. This place was stranger than he thought. Noticing a wire fence to his left, James lifted himself from where he had been once reading the journal and advanced towards it, wondering what was below and if he could get the door next to it open.

Fumbling with the doorknob, James groaned as it refused to open, and began to shove all his weight on it, but it still wouldn't open. Groaning, James pouted like a child before going towards the fence and looking down.

There was a smaller building below, and the roof looked flimsy and as if something had fallen through it once or twice before. James shrugged and turned around, only to feel the blood drain completely from his face.

It was **HIM.** James cried out and backed up against the wire fence, he was trapped with nowhere to go, and they both knew it.

Grabbing James by his shirt, Pyramid Head forced the blonde into a rough kiss, forcing his long, grey tounge into the other's mouth, taking in the smaller man's taste. James cried out and tried his hardest to push himself away from the monster, but he just wasn't strong enough. Pyramid Head ignored the blonde's struggle and ran his hand over his hip, brushing his fingertips against the mark he had inflicted, causing the blonde to arch his back in pure ecstacy.

James had no idea what happened, but as soon as the monster came in contact with the mark, he saw flashes of white and pleasure ran through his body and straight to his now leaking erection.

Enjoying the reaction he got, Pyramid Head brushed it again, causing the blonde man to cry out again and lose balance and fall to his knees, out of breath. Panting, James looked up at Pyramid Head, a small line of drool leaving the corner of his mouth. James had never felt anything like that in his entire life and it felt better than anything he had ever experienced in a sexual way before.

Lifting the blonde man back up and pressing him against the fence, he all but ripped his pants off, snapping the buton and sending his boots flying. James had a small feeling of Deja Vu. Lifting the blonde and wrapping his legs around his waist, Pyramid Head touched the mark again and shoved his large cock into James, earning cried of pain and pleasure.

James tried to fight back, but the current pleasure running through his body was dominating the pain and and he was finding it harder and harder to focus on escaping. Crying out once again as the mark was fondled, James arched his back and leaned against the fence, not noticing the creaks and shakes it was emitting.

Pumping in and out of the small man, Pyramid Head rubbed the mark again, sending James into a fit of screams and moans, exciting both of them. James gasped as half the fence behind him gave away and Pyramid Head had to quickly grab him before it sent the blonde man falling backwards. Wrapping his arms around Pyramid Head's neck and trying his hardest to avoid the large helmet, James pressed himself againt the monster, too lost in his own ecstacy to really realize what he was doing.

A bit suprised by the blonde's actions, Pyramid Head spun to his right and pinned James to the wall, Pyramid Head began to thrust harder and deeper than he had before, earning louder cries and shouts from the other man.

Before he even realized it, James had begun to finger the mark on his hip, screaming from the pleasure it caused, and soon he came across both of their clothed chests, and shooting as far as getting it on his jaw.

The tightness that soon followed caused Pyramid Head to emmit a growl like noise and speed up his pace, trying to pin James farther into the wall, but his helmet not allowing it. James bucked his hips against the harsh speed and laid his head on Pyramid Head's shoulder, just barely missing his eyes from being punctured by the sharp end of the metal helmet.

Gripping James harshly, Pyramid Head slammed him down on his large cock as he shot his seed into the blonde, earning a scream and causing him to arch his chest against his own. James moaned one last time before falling limp in the monster's arms, too exhausted to do anything else.

Pulling out of the smaller man, Pyramid Head paused for a moment before dropping him to the stone floor. The impact made James snap back to reality and he trembled before crawling back towards where his pants and shoes had been thrown, grabbing them and trying to run, but was quickly grabbed by the back of his jacket, and thrown back towards the fence.

James stumbled backwards and screamed as his back connected with the wire fence, the other half they had broken during their previous actions broke and James was sent over the ledge of the building, down to the the building below and straight through the poorly made roof into the building itself.

* * *

Yay! two updates in one day :DD

As promised, a lemon for that other chapter, and heres a shoutout to Yatsuki :

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. you make me feel so special ; ;

and to the other reviewers, i love you all xD


	6. Bye Bye Bitch

James' eyes slowly opened, his vision blurred and his body exhausted. He remembered everything that had happened and blushed, he could still feel the sticky mess running down his legs, but strangley, it didn't hurt. He was grateful and all, but why didn't it hurt? It was just like the last time when Pyramid Head stabbed his arm.

Shaking off the questions in his head, James stood and fixed his clothes back to their proper positions, swallowing hard and fumbling with the switch to his flashflight to see where he was, James guessed he was in the mental patient's ward. This would be exciting.

l

After checking in the four white padded rooms, James felt a chill go down his spine at the feeling of someone watching him. And with the things that had happened so far, he didn't doubt it if he was.

Exiting the door and into another monster infested hallway, James pouted as the nurses began to flee as soon as they got close. He was glad that they were and all, but his fingers were just itching to pull the trigger of his trusty handgun. Or bring down a pipe on one of their morbidly,grotesque heads.

Sighing and rolling his head around his shoulders, he figured he better go and check on Maria, that way she wouldn't have a reason to bitch at him later.

Strolling down the hallway without a care in the world, James cam up to the the door of the room Maria was in and grimaced. Opening the door, he groaned. The bitch was gone.

GREAT.

James groaned in frustration before slamming the door shut, not caring if she was dead or not at the moment.

Continuing on his way, James eventually made his way to the basement, pushed a shelf, and aftr a few minutes, Maria bustes through the door.

"M-Mary!...oh..nevermind...well,anyway, im glad your ok..'' _'fuck.'_

"ANYWAY?WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANYWAY?" James stepped back as she spit out a string of foul words, bitching at him like his wife hadn't died.

"I-I'm sorry...please calm down."

After a few minutes, she did. And after a short conversation, the two headed out of the basement and began to look for the exit, and after about 30 minutes, they found it.

"Jesus, this hallway is long...what kind of hospital is this?" James pouted, irritated.

"You'd think the hospital designers from hell got ahold of this place..."

"Seriously."

"Shit!"

James looked back, " What is it?"

"I broke a fucking nail!"

"On WHAT?"

"Oh, like you're a saint! you've got no damn right to bitch at -"

The two gasped as they heard a door slam open and metal begin to grind against stone, a moment later James gasped when he saw Pyramid hed run around the corner.

_'Wait...he looks different...is that him? It cant be...it isn't. He carries a sword, not a spear...wait...there's more than one?"_

If there was more than one, that also meant more than one rapist.

James spun on his heel and took off like a bat out of hell, Maria screaming and following close behind. After turning several more corners, James grinned when he saw an elevator, but the doors were closing. Just Barely squeezing through them, Maria screamed in a panic, "JAMES!" Sticking her arm through the door, she tried to push it open.

James began to pull at the doors, but noticing their pursuer behind her, he stepped back and waved.

"Bye-Bye, Bitch." Smiling at her and waving, he watched as a spear shot through her torso, her blood splattering over his face and shirt.

Licking the bit that got on his lip, he watched the doors close, a little disgusted with himself. But oh well, she was gone now. Looking up at the floor number, he sighed and put a hand on his hip, satisfied that Maria was dead.

As the elevator doors opened, Jamed stepped out without a care in the world, blood still on his face. Practically skipping to the hospital office, he grinned when he found the key to the front door and a map with something written on it. James looked out the window to see Laura walking by, but honestly, he didn't care.

After making his way down the steps of the hospital entrance, James went the opposite way of Laura, That brat just meant bad luck.

Looking down at his radio, he clicked the on button, but grimaced as static began to pound his eardrums. It must have finally broken. Turning it back off and sighing, James set off in a random direction, humming slightly as he did so.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely small update. I made this a short chapter to let you know i was still updating this story, but i havent had much time to write. sorry!

its been like...5 months?

i'll try to update faster!


End file.
